


Cunning Kitsune

by Silvaxus



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [33]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angelic Grace (Supernatural), Anal Fingering, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Archangel Sam Winchester, Bondage, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), Bottom Dean Winchester, Bottom Jack Kline, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Creampie, Demon Dean Winchester, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Facials, Finger Sucking, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Grace Kink, Grace sounding, Handcuffs, Kitsune Jack Kline, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, SPN Poly Bingo 2019, Spanking, Supernatural Kink Bingo 2019, Top Castiel (Supernatural), Top Dean Winchester, Top Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, Vibrators, Wings, history flashback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: After the Cataclysm had changed the world and humanity, nothing was as it used to be. The world of humans and supernatural beings was originally separated, but the Cataclysm set something in motion which ended with the two worlds merging into one. The world ended with the death of humanity as it was known just like the world of every supernatural being was turned upside down.Chaos reigned for ages until the Winchesters, together with a seraph and a Nephilim, stepped up and brought order into the chaos. Now, together, they ruled over their territory that used to be Kansas. Now, no one dared to enter Winchester with trouble in their minds.They were powerful and feared enough that they had all the time in the world to enjoy each other’s company again and again.
Relationships: Castiel/Jack Kline/Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Jack Kline/Castiel, Jack Kline/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [33]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1241258
Comments: 6
Kudos: 61
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2019, SPN Poly Bingo, Sam Winchester Bingo





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Breathplay  
> Poly Bingo Square: Sam  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Praise Kink
> 
> My Beta for this fic is my friend and sister in trouble [Imoshen](https://mrsimoshen.tumblr.com/)

The Cataclysm happened without any warning or omens. No prophecy had cautioned them about what was to come. One day, an ordinary day with the blue sky covered in soft clouds, the construct of the known world collapsed. Even now, no one knows what happened and what had caused it, but the resulting damage had been unspeakably devastating. Cities crumpled, rifts between the worlds opened, creatures unknown to humanity rose from the depths of the ocean while everything Sam and Dean used to hunt walked the streets in broad daylight.  
  
Humanity, as a whole, was the most significant collateral damage caused by the Cataclysm.  
  
The days following the Cataclysm, as the powers of the event were rolling like waves all around the globe, humanity, as it was known, slowly became extinct. Polar lights danced in the sky at day and by night as humanity died only to be reborn as something else.  
  
With the death of humanity, the power of the Cataclysm and the exposure of the supernatural world in the shadow of humankind, something new was born.  
  
People fell as humans and rose again as a perfect blend of human and supernatural. Some scientists thought that the resulting combination of human and supernatural being had something to do with the nature of the human soul or what made a human a person.  
  
Dean was the first one to succumb to the powers of the Cataclysm. To everyone’s horror, Dean returned as what he used to be under the influence of the Mark of Cain. Dean Winchester came back not as a simple demon; he returned as a mighty Knight of Hell. Still, he was the perfect blend of his human self and what he used to be as a Knight of Hell under the influence of the Mark. Powerful, more ruthless but deep down he was still Dean Winchester. Less reserved and more open in all of his desires, but he was still Dean.  
  
Jack was the next to change. No one thought that the Cataclysm would have any effect on him because he was only partly human. They had been very wrong. Jack had been on a hunt with Dean, Sam and Castiel hiding away in the bunker and waiting for the inevitable for Sam, which was the reason Jack went with Dean.  
  
When the Cataclysm took hold of the young Nephilim, it happened right amid their hunt when they were fighting against a Kitsune, a Japanese fox spirit. The strength of the Cataclysm hitting Jack almost annihilated Dean as well. The power of the son of an archangel was nearly too much to handle even for a Knight of Hell. When Dean came back from a long period of unconsciousness, he found an equally unconscious Jack who had merged with the Kitsune and his heritage as a half-blood angel was now visible as well.  
  
They had always known that Jack had wings, but now they were perceptible. Sturdy and sleek wings of a falcon grew from Jack’s back. They were of a soft honey-brown colour that turned amber closer to his back. The tips of the most prominent feathers were dipped in blue-grey while the next two rows of feathers were dipped in emerald followed by a beautiful cerulean blue. His grace had merged with the power of the Kitsune and a soft tail in light grey, and red grew from his elongated tailbone.  
  
When Jack woke up again back at the bunker, his wings vanished, but the tail remained. Curious as Jack was by nature, he sat in the living room only to make his wings appear and disappear while the foxtail simply stayed. Otherwise, Jack remained as he always used to be.  
  
With Jack’s unexpected change, they never left the bunker again. It was like everyone was waiting for the shoe to drop for Sam because no one could know what would happen to him. He had been near so many supernatural beings, had drunk demon blood, had been possessed by demons, angels and even an archangel. The inevitable change waiting for Sam was something everyone feared.  
  
Still, it was Castiel who was hit by the Cataclysm next.  
  
Under agony, Castiel’s wings started to grow out of his back as they became palpable. Additional bones and muscles grew and pierced through his skin as the bones grew longer and longer until muscles started to form and they began to crawl over the bones until they were covered and skin started to grow. The feathers were the last to mature.  
  
The wings now sprouting from Castiel’s back resembled those of a Wedge Tailed Eagle, but that’s where the resemblance ended. The majority of his feathers were neither black nor blue and reflected the light. The closest they could find was the beautiful and extraordinary feathers of a peacock that were remotely the same as Castiel’s. The reflecting feathers of blue and black covered most parts of Castiel’s wings except for the two rows of primary flight feathers. Here, they looked like they were made of polished silver and hammered gold.  
  
After the changes of Dean, Jack and Castiel were complete, Sam looked at his family with sadness in his eyes. He knew that nothing good would happen to him. At night, when no one was paying attention to him, Sam went down into the dungeon and warded the room against anything and everything.  
  
They couldn’t predict what the Cataclysm would do to him, but Sam was sure that it was better to keep himself away _and_ to keep his family apart as well.  
  
The moment he finished the last line of the final seal was the moment it happened. Pain, endless pain freezing his soul as his body broke apart. He saw stars die and being reborn in front of his eyes as he watched seasons and wars that happened a long time ago. Screaming in agony, he could feel the ground shaking under him.  
  
Sam was sure he died and went somewhere when he opened his eyes and saw nothing but light. A beautiful light that soothed his hurt made him feel safe and guarded as new waves of pain wracked his body. He didn’t know when the ache ended, but the cold and comfortable feeling remained.  
  
Slowly, Sam opened his eyes and blinked against the bright light in his chosen prison. Every rune and seal he had drawn on the walls were broken. The room was in ruins. When Sam licked his lips, he noticed how dry his mouth was, but when he tried to swallow, he began to cough.  
  
Every cough hurt as the muscles in his chest tensed and flexed, but he could breathe easier when hands helped him to sit up. Still, in pain and feeling dizzy, Sam heard the rustle of something soft, and he was so used already to the sound of feathers, that he thought that either Castiel or Jack was with him.  
  
When Sam was finally able to look up again, he stared into eyes too blue to belong to a human being, but it was the wrong colour to belong to Castiel or Jack.  
  
With his unruly dark blond hair and equally blond scruff, Lucifer looked at Sam with concern all over his face. When Lucifer tried to reach out to him, Sam wanted to pull away, not sure if he was hallucinating again or if the Devil was really with him in his cell, but something hefty dragging him down and held Sam and when a new wave of pain raced through his body, Sam’s vision turned black.  
  
When Sam woke up again, he was resting on his front on something soft that smelled lightly of himself, Dean and he was sure he could scent something else, something sweet with a slight aroma of ozone.  
  
Groaning, Sam lifted his head to look around. It looked like someone had built a nest for him. Huge and made of cushions and blankets and Sam wasn’t entirely sure that there was a mattress under all of it. Sheets covered him, warm and soft, and there was the Devil himself sitting in a chair next to the nest reading a book that had to be out of Sam’s library.  
  
Fear crept up Sam’s back, old and unwanted, and he couldn’t keep the whimper to himself when he saw Lucifer. At the sound, Lucifer, or maybe it was just a hallucination, looked up and put the book aside. Slowly, Lucifer inched closer, and Sam wanted to pull back, but his whole body still hurt and felt heavy.  
  
“Sam, please, I won’t hurt you, I promise. I just want to help you.”  
  
Soft, Lucifer’s voice was so quiet, and Sam was so tired. “Are you real this time or am I back to hallucinating? I’m better dead than back to this. I don’t want this again.”  
  
Lucifer, real or hallucination Sam wasn’t sure, frowned and kneeled next to Sam’s nest and carefully placed his hand on Sam’s face.  
  
“Why should you have hallucinations about me, Sam? I would never hurt you like this; you know that.”  
  
Looking up into the concerned face of the archangel in front of him, Sam enjoyed the soothing cold from his touch. “It started when Cas broke the wall in my mind after Death pulled my soul from the cage. I saw you; you wouldn’t let me sleep, tried to make me think you’d hurt Dean and Bobby. I just wanted to die and not see you again.”  
  
Now Lucifer flinched and tried to pull his hand away, but Sam held onto the archangel’s wrist. There was something in him that knew that this was no hallucination but real; this was the real Lucifer.  
  
“I’m sorry you had to endure this, Sam. I tried to tell Castiel that he only snatched your body and not your soul. I tried to protect you and only failed harder doing so. I’m sorry, Sam.”  
  
With the knowledge that this Lucifer was real, Sam tried to make Lucifer understand that everything was okay now but sleep pulled him under again.  
  
…  
  
When Sam awoke again, he wasn’t so sure that he was awake. Lucifer was still there, which was a good thing though as it was proof that he wasn’t a hallucination this time, but Sam was sure that he was still dreaming as he could see wings growing from Lucifer’s back.  
  
Blinking, Sam rubbed his eyes and tried to make out more of what he was seeing. Lucifer was sitting with his wings draped over one armrest and his legs thrown over the other. His wings were lying on the ground. Sam pulled himself up on the edge of this weird nest. He was sure he counted three sets of wings, and their colours were partly hidden behind each other, but Sam could make out different ones that looked like they were bleeding into each other.  
  
More curious than anything else, Sam tried to sit up but gasped when he felt the heavyweight on his back. He was about to turn around to check on himself when Lucifer was suddenly once more right in front of him and blocked out the room from Sam’s vision.  
  
Up this close, Sam was able to see more of Lucifer’s wings.  
  
He seemed to have three sets of wings growing from his back. The most prominent feathers were of a bright and so pristine white that Sam thought of clouds on a day with clear blue sky. Each feather was dipped in different shades of darkest blue. Sometimes it looked almost black only to wear shades of darkest purple a few feathers later.   
  
The second set of wings reminded Sam of an early morning when the sun was rising as a blood-red orb. Darkest violet turned into colours of fire and orange that would mark the sky a second before the sun would climb over the horizon and would flood the world with her light as she burned away the night with her fire.  
  
The last set of wings and the smallest too wore colours of the arctic night. Colours of darkest green and emeralds were the dominating colours of the lowest wings. Scattered among the green were feathers dipped in silver like stars on a night sky.  
  
Fascinated by the beautiful wings, Sam stretched his hand out and carefully touched the filigree feathers of the rising sun, unsure if they were real or not. He hadn’t dared to touch Castiel’s or Jack’s feathers after their wings became visible, but he felt no hesitation with Lucifer’s beautiful wings.  
  
At the first touch, Lucifer went motionless before he extended his wing to give Sam more room and for a long time, Sam did nothing else but card his fingers through Lucifer’s feathers. They were soft like a kitten’s fur, and but at the same time, he could feel the strength behind them.  
  
“The Cataclysm did it break the Cage so you could escape?” Now that Sam could feel the proof of Lucifer’s wings being real, there was only one explanation for why the archangel was free again.  
  
“Yes, I couldn’t leave while my wings were growing, but the second I couldn’t feel my _own_ pain anymore, I broke apart what was left of the Cage and flew back to the surface and tried to find you, Sam. When I found you, your brother didn’t want to let me into your little hideout. Strangely, it was Castiel who told your brother to let me in. To see your brother not only as a demon but as a Knight of Hell was a weird surprise on my part, I have to admit.”  
  
Pulling his hand back to himself, Sam met Lucifer’s eyes. “Why are you here, Lucifer?” At Sam’s question, the archangel in front of him looked uneasy.  
  
“Because of our connection to each other, I could feel it when the Cataclysm took hold on you. It felt like my change again but worse. I could feel your pain, and when I flew over the area surrounding your home. Sam, your change almost levelled this state down to the ground because it was so powerful. The bunker and everyone in it are safe and unharmed, but outside of your forest you remodelled the landscape.”  
  
Lucifer’s words brought Sam’s awareness of the powers he could feel burning at the back of his mind. It wasn’t like when he was younger, and the demon blood enhanced what was forced on him as a babe. What Sam felt at the back of his mind felt bright and cold enough to burn. It didn’t have this shadowed and tainted taste to it that his demon blood-based powers. No, this was clear like a spring day after a soft rain when the sun stood high in the sky without burning everything basking in her light. Sam had no idea what he was feeling or what the Cataclysm had turned him into. He felt just like himself, before the pain, but for the bright and cold power burning at the back of his mind and the feeling that his body was trying to pull him down. He felt heavy and his back hurt, but what had happened to him that he was responsible for the amount of destruction Lucifer had described?  
  
Meeting the Devil’s too blue eyes once again as he tried again to push himself into a sitting position, he failed once more when a flash of pain in his back stopped him.  
  
Grabbing Lucifer by the wrist, Sam held onto Lucifer’s slightly warmer skin before Sam asked the question he needed an answer to but dreaded it at the same time.  
  
“What have I become, Lucifer?”  
  
Lucifer covered Sam’s hand on his arm with his own and sighed heavily. “I’ll show you, Sam. You’ll need my help to get up until you’re stronger and it will hurt, trust me on this and... you should close your eyes, Sam. I won’t let you fall, I promise.”  
  
Sam couldn’t read Lucifer’s face. It was the perfect angelic poker face Sam had seen too often on many other angels, Hell, even on Cas, but never on Lucifer. “What are you not telling me, Lucifer?” The archangel sighed, and his shoulders together with his wings dropped. “Neither do I want to keep something from you, nor am I lying to you. I ask you to accept my help and close your eyes for a moment until I tell you to open them again.”  
  
It was hard not to trust Lucifer. The cold power burning at the back of his mind revolted against the mere thought of Lucifer trying to harm him. Nodding at the archangel in front of him, Sam closed his eyes and allowed Lucifer to pull him to his feet.  
  
It hurt. God, it hurt so much. Not as bad as earlier when Sam felt nothing but pain but his back hurt so much when Lucifer pulled him up, and he felt something drag down the length of his body. It felt weird and the urge to look -to check on himself- was maddening but Sam felt san odd kind of trust in Lucifer and that he would soon see what happened to him.  
  
Standing on wobbly legs, Sam allowed Lucifer to pull his arm over his shoulder to steady him. Something soft brushed against Sam, softly rustling feathers before a snap sounded through the destroyed room.  
  
“You can open your eyes now, Sam, but I want to stay close to you. I don’t think you can stand on your own right away.”  
  
Taking a deep breath, Sam nodded first in answer to Lucifer’s unspoken question before he opened his eyes. In front of Sam stood a mirror. Huge enough to fill out the other side of the room completely. In the mirror, Sam could Lucifer remaining next to himself. Lucifer’s wings of white dipped in blue, feathers of a bloody sunrise followed wings of the arctic night when green fires danced in the skies but Sam saw _more_.  
  
To Sam’s left, Lucifer stood close to him to help him keep standing, and behind the archangel, his beautiful wings were held loosely against his back but Sam saw more colour than earlier.  
  
Feathers in darkest blue that looked black in the shadow of Lucifer’s wings but where the light hit the blue broke the light apart, and it reflected the light in different shades of blue, deep and almost black green and vibrant violet. Like someone had taken a brush, tipped it into a pristine white colour to draw a perfect line on each feather from base to tip only to mark each feather white among the dark shades of blue and broken light.  
  
Feathers of red-laced orange, powerful and burning, ruby-red feathers followed only to turn into a red so dark it reminded Sam of dried blood before the red faded entirely only to become black. A slow sunset captured in the mirror.  
  
The sunset was followed by a blazing and almost otherworldly bright shamrock green that turned into a brilliant emerald before a hard line of silver, metallic gleaming just like the blade of a knife, ended the green.  
  
Sam saw all of this, all the colours blending in work so beautiful that no human could have created this. The colours too full, to vibrant and simply too beautiful that this could be human-made.  
  
Sam’s ever-working mind provided him with the necessary information he needed, but at the same time, he couldn’t and wouldn’t understand what he saw. Wings, more wings than just Lucifer’s. The archangel’s wings were beautiful and powerful in their coloration, but the other wings Sam could see in the mirror were thrilling. They were perfect mirrors of Lucifer’s wings. The night sky tonight hidden behind clouds, sunrise to sunset, an arctic night to the dancing lights between the stars itself.  
  
These colours, _these wings_ , were the most beautiful thing Sam had ever seen in his life but at the same time, a sickening horror crept up Sam’s mind and consumed every thought as bile rose in his throat. Sam heard Lucifer’s voice, saw the archangel move in the mirror as fear and panic pulled Sam under only to…  
  
“Sam, where is your head at? You aren’t re-organizing your library again, aren’t you?”  
  
Blinking, Sam saw Lucifer sitting in a comfortable chair designed for winged beings. His wings were lying carelessly behind him on the ground while he looked at Sam with curiosity over the brim of his glass half full of whiskey. Shaking himself, Sam stretched his wings before he settled them back against the backrest of his chair. His glass of whiskey was still untouched but cold when Sam lifted it to take a sip from the amber-coloured drink.  
  
He still remembered the first time he saw his wings as vividly as if it happened yesterday. He had been so terrified only Lucifer was able to help him, much to Dean’s annoyance. The Cataclysm happened almost a millennium ago and while humanity died within a year after the Cataclysm, those powerful enough to hold a territory, split the remaining world between them. Sam held the most significant region on the continent that used to be North America. Sam died as human only to return as an archangel, equal in power and strength to Lucifer who ruled a vast territory in what was once Russia. With the Cataclysm, Michael returned as well, but he stayed at a respectful distance from Sam and everyone involved with the Winchesters. He had taken a territory somewhere in Africa, but Sam wasn’t interested to know what the other was doing. He knew he could take on Michael if necessary.  
  
“No, sometimes the past still like to remind me of things long gone.” He had almost forgotten Lucifer’s earlier question, but the small smile playing over the other archangel’s features told Sam that Lucifer knew for sure which part of the past had occupied Sam’s mind only moments ago.  
  
“Happens to the best of us, Sammy. You’re getting old.”  
  
Lucifer grinned and started to laugh when Sam lifted his top wings and slapped Lucifer’s with them. Sam could see that Lucifer was about to say something when a soft knock came from the door.   
  
Lucifer’s amused chuckle still rang in the air when the door was pushed open carefully after Lucifer answered the knock. Jack peeked into the room, spotted his father first before his eyes fell on Sam, and Jack started to smile from one ear to the other. The second Sam saw this unique smile on Jack’s face, he knew trouble was calling, and everyone else left the building; for safety. When Jack walked into the room only to leave the door ajar, Sam knew he was right.  
  
Jack’s wings of honey-brown were out and looked dishevelled; his hair was unruly, his fox tail was wrapped around himself and resting on his hips while he wore only dark cut-off jeans shorts. When Jack looked at Sam from between his long lashes, something stirred and woke up within Sam’s grace as he sat up straighter in his chair.  
  
“Hello, Father, hi, Sam.”  
  
Sam met Lucifer’s eyes for a moment. They both looked at the Nephilim, but Jack wasn’t acknowledging his father anymore. His whole attention was focused on Sam, and when Jack dropped his wings in a submissive gesture only to wrap his tail around his leg, Sam looked at Lucifer who was out of the door with a grin on his face and rustling wings. While Lucifer and Sam remained friends after the Cataclysm, Jack became more to him, just like he became more to the others as well.  
  
Jack watched his father leave before he walked through the room on silent feet only to drop in Sam’s lap. For a moment, Jack frowned at the armrests only to rip them off the chair, again. Sighing on the inside, Sam placed his big hands on Jack’s hips while he leaned further back in his chair. Another chair died a heroic death to their playful Kitsune.  
  
“Hey, Sam…”  
  
Jack smiled down at Sam, who lingered in his chair. Nimble fingers started to work on the buttons of Sam’s button-down shirt, and the archangel felt Jack’s soft furred tail curl around his leg.  
  
Tightening his grip on Jack’s hips, Sam didn’t stop the Nephilim as Jack opened one button after the other. When Jack could finally push Sam’s shirt open and out of the way, he made a yipping sound as he could finally let his hands wander of the expanse of Sam’s chest. Jack followed the hard-muscled lines of Sam’s chest down until his fingers brushed against Sam’s jeans only to work back up. Sam, meanwhile, pressed his thumbs into the hollow of Jack’s hips and with the tight and cut-off jeans shorts he was wearing, Sam could see Jack’s arousal pressing against the zipper.  
  
“You seem to be rather eager today, Jack.”  
  
Jack yipped again and pressed his wings against the underside of Sam’s while he leaned forward to press an almost shy kiss to Sam’s lips. When he pulled back, Sam could see the light red blush colouring Jack’s face.  
  
“I just missed you. You had a lot to do over the last few weeks.”  
  
Lifting his hand, Sam dragged his thumb over Jack’s plush bottom lip and rubbed over Jack’s prominent erection with his other hand.  
  
“Is that so, little boy? You missed me despite what we had a couple of days ago?” When Jack opened his mouth to answer, Sam pushed two of his fingers into Jack’s warm mouth. The Nephilim groaned in surprise as he closed his hand around Sam’s wrist, his eyes fluttered shut, and he started to suck on Sam’s fingers with eagerness. Pulling Jack closer, Sam pushed his hard cock, still trapped behind the zipper of his jeans, up against Jack, who moaned around Sam’s long fingers. Jack was good with his mouth, always had been. He wrapped his tongue around Sam’s fingers, used the right pressure of teeth grazing against the skin only to go back to sucking on Sam’s fingers.  
  
Growling low, Sam pulled his fingers out of Jack’s mouth and pushed harder against his erection before he pulled his hands back to himself only to nod at his crotch. “How about you use your mouth on something else, Jack? To show me how much you missed me.”  
  
Nodding and wings held low; Jack got up only to kneel between Sam’s open legs. Wings of golden-brown covered Sam’s jeans-clad legs as Jack opened Sam’s jeans with pure excitement on his face.  
  
Leaning back with his hands behind his head, Sam watched as Jack more or less ripped his jeans open without tearing the denim apart. Sam didn’t help the eager little boy to free him, but he couldn’t suppress his sounds of pleasure when Jack finally closed his hand around his cock. The small happy noise sounded so innocent and didn’t fit the fire of naked want Sam saw in Jack’s eyes, but it was only a proof of how hard the Kitsune part of Jack was at the forefront today.  
  
Jack’s fingers around his cock were warm, but it never failed to arouse Sam, even more, when Jack had his elegant fingers wrapped around his hard flesh only to use his tongue to give the sensitive underside of his cock soft kitten licks.  
  
If his chair still had armrests, Sam would’ve had to bury his own hands in the upholstery and would break them himself when Jack slowly licked over the skin of Sam’s cock only to close his mouth around it.  
  
Skillful, talented, wicked, heavenly and many more words in many more languages ran through Sam’s mind when he felt the hot and wet heat of Jack’s mouth around his cock. Jack covered with his hand what he couldn’t swallow, but it wasn’t essential for Jack to take the whole of Sam’s length today. It was as much for Jack’s pleasure as Sam’s, and Jack never failed to amaze Sam with his skills.  
  
Stretching his legs some more, Sam buried his hand in Jack’s short hair only to tug on the short strands to let Jack know that what he was doing felt incredible. The perfect balance of Jack’s soft tongue wrapped around Sam’s length, plum lips stretched around Sam paired with the beautiful balance between Jack sucking him hard only to soothe him again with his tongue.  
  
As an archangel, Sam had no trouble keeping himself hard for hours and hours should he wish so, but with his grip on Jack’s hair, he pulled the eager Nephilim off his cock. Jack whined and pawed at Sam’s arm to let him go so he could go back to enjoying his treat.  
  
Laughing, Sam used his grip on Jack’s hair to pull him close and into a brushing kiss before he let go again only to point at Jack’s clothing. “As cute as your shorts are I want them gone.” Panting, Jack pushed himself up with the help of his wings undress as fast as possible.  
  
Naked, hard and leaking, Jack stood in front of Sam, waiting for his next order. His long fox tail jerking from left to right behind him. Closing his hand around his cock, Sam gave himself a few strokes before he pulled Jack close with the help of his inwardly curled wing. With Jack sitting in his lap, Sam pushed his hand between Jack’s spread thighs, held open by Sam’s legs, only to find something hard spreading Jack open.  
  
When Sam pushed hard against the base of the toy spreading the Nephilim open, Jack blushed and started to wiggle in Sam’s lap. “My naughty little boy so eager to get fucked that you broke my rule? What did I tell you about your tight little hole, mh Jack?” Jack started to squirm when Sam pushed one of his fingers in right next to the toy. “It’s yours,” Jack gasped and placed his hands on Sam’s chest. “Whenever I want something to fill me, I have to ask you. When you aren’t available, I have to ask the others. You want to watch me when I open myself up, Sam.” Nodding, Sam wrapped his fingers around the shaft of the toy, stretching Jack open to try and pull it out only to stretch Jack even more open. “And did you do this? Did you come to me to have your eager little hole filled, my naughty boy?”  
  
Jack’s next sound was a broken and wanton moan when Sam pressed his finger alongside the toy only to rub his digit over his prostate. Moaning, Jack shook his head and started to ride Sam’s finger. “No, I didn’t I failed to ask for your permission, Sam.” Pouting, Sam nodded and pulled his finger out of Jack’s hole again. “Correct, you failed to let me watch you, and you know the punishment for this.”  
  
The red blush on Jack’s face had wandered down over his throat down to his chest as he got up from Sams lap only to lie down over Sam’s legs with his ass raised, wings tugged aside and out of the way and with no way to find any friction on his cock.  
  
Sitting up for what was to come, Sam pulled Jack’s cheeks apart to look at this hole being stretched by the toy. It was a bright blue coloured plug with a slender shaft but with a thick head. Gripping the toy by the base, Sam slowly pulled it out, watching the sizeable head of the plug stretch Jack’s rim wide before he pushed the toy slowly back in. Sam kept doing this until Jack squirmed in his lap and pushed his ass up like an offering. Chuckling, Sam pushed the toy back in, rubbing the soft skin of Jack’s ass before he brought his hand down in a hard smack. Jack tensed for a second before he went all soft and relaxed bent-over in Sam’s lap and a filthy moan fell from his lips.  
  
Sam’s arousal rose even higher when he saw Jack’s skin turn red and the little naughty Nephilim still had to take a few hits for breaking the rules.  
  
Again and again, Sam’s hand came down hard on Jack’s ass, and Sam made sure to angle his hits in a way that he would hit the toy as well only to press it deeper in. Every time Sam hit the plug, Jack would wail and whine even louder while his ass turned into different shades of red. When Sam could see the imprint of his hand multiple times on Jack’s skin, he finally stopped and hummed with satisfaction. With careful and soft touches over Jack’s ruffled golden-brown feathers, Sam helped Jack calm, to make it clear that the punishment was over. Dragging his fingers through Jack’s feathers, Sam watched the shivering Nephilim in his lap. Through the touch, Sam could feel Jack’s grace as well as the still intensely burning fire of want.  
  
When Jack stirred again, Sam allowed him to move but gave Jack a smug smile when the Nephilim hissed when the rough denim of Sam’s jeans rubbed against the tender skin of his backside. Licking his lips, Jack eyed Sam’s still prominent erection before he looked up at Sam with a silent question. Chuckling, Sam leaned back in his chair again with his hands crossed behind his back.  
  
“If you want it, you have to help yourself, my naughty little boy. Go on, fuck yourself, Jack. You’re not allowed to orgasm until I’ve reached mine, though.”  
  
Licking his lips again as he nodded, Jack lifted himself, reached behind himself to pull the plug out. Shuddering silently, Jack dropped the toy, closed his hand around Sam’s length, and slowly lowered himself down on Sam’s cock.  
  
While Jack threw his head back and moaned loudly when Sam’s thick cock stretched and filled him, Sam tried to keep a blank face which was tough. Jack was always so hot and tight that Sam had to restrain himself from putting his hands on Jack’s hips to hold him still, while he snapped his hips up to bury himself balls deep in Jack’s spanked-red ass. Still, Sam held himself back, watched as Jack took his sweet time taking all of Sam’s length. Taking an inch in, Jack pulled himself up only to work himself farther down and to repeat the motion until his red ass was flush with Sam’s hips and Sam was buried up to the hilt.  
  
Sam still was able to keep his face blank while Jack lifted himself only to sink back down on Sam’s cock. Jack’s face was all scrunched up in concentration as he focused entirely on every thick inch of Sam’s cock, splitting him open as he sped his movements up. While Sam watched Jack fuck himself faster and harder, he made no move to help or assist Jack. The pleasure was racing through Sam’s body as his grace reached out to touch Jack’s, but Sam’s poker face broke apart when their graces decided to wrap around each other while Jack’s grace submitted to Sam’s just like the Nephilim’s lowered his wings.  
  
Pleasure erupted in Sam’s body and grace and before the next thought even crossed his mind, Sam held Jack tight by his slim hips, he pushed his slender form down hard on his cock before he smashed Jack down on his desk after he cleared said surface with a swipe of his wing.  
  
Sam heard it when all the breath was forced out of Jack’s body as he threw the Nephilim down on the table. Without giving Jack a break, Sam pulled half-way out of his tight ass only to slam back in a second later. Under him, Jack moaned loudly as Sam held him down with his legs held high, and Sam wasn’t holding back anymore. When Jack tried to take a deep breath after all the air had been forced from his lungs when Sam had slammed him down on the table, Sam closed his hand around the Nephilim’s throat. The skin soft and warm, Jack fluttered with his wings as his eyes rolled back in his head when Sam denied him his next breath while Sam never stopped his hard rhythm.  
  
Hard thrust followed on hard push as Sam chased his orgasm as Jack laid there, wings stretched out, his head was thrown back, a silent display of pleasure as more and more precum dripped from his cock. That Jack wasn’t resisting Sam and only asked silently for more with his wings pressed down in open submission-only urged Sam on to go harder, more forceful and Jack keened at the pleasure.  
  
When Jack hit his orgasm before Sam, it didn’t matter anymore that Jack was supposed to bring Sam to his release before he reached his own. Sam tightened his grip around Jack’s throat, and while Sam’s moan sounded in the room, only a breathless gasp fell from Jack’s lips as Sam fucked Jack through his orgasm until nothing but clear fluid dripped down from Jack’s cock, but Sam still kept going.  
  
Minutes later, with Jack writhing in overstimulation, Sam spread his wings, all of his six wings, out in a beautiful and robust display of dominance as his orgasm roared through his body. Grunting and hissing, Sam snapped his hips up again and again until Jack’s tight hole had milked every last drop of his orgasm from his cock before Sam was forced to keep himself upright or he would have crushed Jack under him.  
  
Gasping for breath, Sam looked down at Jack as he snapped his wings back against his back and pulled his hand off Jack’s throat. Jack was covered from belly to throat in his release, and his face held a blissful expression. Standing tall again, Sam slowly pulled out, and when he saw a drop of his cum trying to escape Jack’s abused rim, Sam snapped and held a new plug, this one shorter but thicker, in his hand.  
  
Slowly, Sam pushed the plug in until it sat in the right position to keep his release seed in Jack’s ass.  
  
He saw the round disc of the plug’s base pressed against Jack’s still loose hole made Sam growl in approval before helped Jack back to his feet. Once he was standing again, Jack hissed, and Sam grinned. The plug was huge, and Sam was sure the tip of it was nudging against Jack's prostate with every move.  
  
Nodding at the door, Sam snapped again and offered Jack his too short and too lovely jeans shorts. “You should take a bath, Jack, relax, and keep your hands to yourself.”  
  
Jack gave Sam a dreamy smile as he rose on his toes to press a kiss to Sam’s lips before he walked out of the room and the way Jack was holding himself, Sam knew he was right about how the plug would sit inside him. Snickering to himself, Sam threw himself back into his destroyed chair and closed his eyes. This fuck was just what he had needed to banish the lingering fear from centuries ago from his mind.  
  
He heard someone else walk back in, but Sam didn’t bother to look up or even put his dick away. The sound of rustling feathers told him it was Castiel who had walked in.  
  
The seraph sniffed before he chuckled at Sam’s display of his post-orgasmic state. “It seems you enjoyed our fox kit again.”  
  
Opening his eyes again, Sam watched Cas as he took Jack’s earlier position in his lap only to pull Sam’s jeans up and the zipper closed. Growling in warning as Sam was still hard and now trapped again in his jeans, Sam glowered at Castiel who only rubbed the prominent bulge in Sam’s pants.  
  
“Don’t worry, Sam. I’m sure your brother will help you with this. Where was Jack going when he stalked from your office?”  
  
Grinning at both of Castiel’s sentences, Sam pressed his hand against Castiel’s hard-on. “Bathroom. I told him to get cleaned up, and he’s walking funny because I used a nice big plug to keep him open and filled. Give him a moment to relax before you ravish him, Cas.”  
  
Nodding, Cas left but not without pressed a hard and filthy kiss to Sam’s lips. Sam gave himself a moment after Cas had left. Licking his lips and tasting both Cas and Jack, Sam left the room to hunt down his brother. 


	2. A relaxing Bath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Free Space // Grace Kink  
> Poly Bingo Square: Castiel

Castiel gave Jack half an hour before he sneaked into their bathroom. Others would call it a pool but with three winged beings using it, it was just a wing-sized bathtub built into the floor. Considering that Sam had three sets of huge wings, the bathroom was giant in its size.   
  
Jack wasn’t aware of Castiel’s presence as he was still washing himself. His wings were still out as he was still cleaning them. He pulled loose feathers out, straightened out crooked ones and gave his wings a complete clean-up as he was soaking in the warm water.   
  
Every now and then, the Nephilim shuddered when he moved a certain way and Castiel watched him long enough to enjoy this show of silent pleasure. Castiel knew Sam good and long enough to know that the archangel had fucked little Jack hard only to pump him full of his cum. The seraph remembered Sam’s grin vividly when he told Castiel about the huge toy he used to keep Jack plugged up and stretched. Castiel would make good use of this when he would slide right in to add his own release filling the Nephilim even more before he would push the plug back in.   
  
When Castiel pushed his trench coat down his arms only to let it drop onto the floor, it was the first sound he made since entering the bathroom. Jack looked up, startled, and his bottom lip trembled when he spotted Castiel. All of them were so entwined with each other that it was common to enjoy each other on regular basis but when Jack had his special time of mischief when he would seduce one of them out of the blue, it always ended with all of them fucking their little Kitsune.  
  
Castiel’s suit followed the trench coat down to the floor but he kept his tie in his hand when he hunkered down at the edge of the bathtub.   
  
Anticipation of what was to come was the reason Castiel was already hard and when Jack crossed the distance between them, the Nephilim eyed Castiel’s erection with interest before he looked up to meet too blue eyes.   
  
With one of his hands in Jack’s hair, Castiel spread his dark wings as he closed his other hand around his cock. “You ready to play some more, boy? Did our archangel fuck you well before he filled your tight hole?” Jack nodded and his wings dropped down into the water.   
  
  


Satisfied with Jack’s reaction, Castiel used both of his hands to wrap the tie around Jack’s neck before he nudged the young man deeper into the water so he could join him. The bathtub was deep and wide, indeed more of a pool than a bathtub and when the warm water started to soak his feathers, Castiel hummed in pleasure.   
  
Not bothered by his tie getting wet, Castiel gripped the material hard only to pull Jack against his body. Jack gasped when he found himself pulled forward against Castiel’s naked chest but went with the seraph’s silent command when Castiel tapped against Jack’s hip. Castiel caught the slender Nephilim when Jack jumped up to wrap his legs around Castiel’s hips. Jack’s hard cock was now trapped between them, Cas had his hands splayed all over Jack’s ass and tapped against the base of the plug. Moaning, Jack rubbed himself against Castiel with still lowered wings before the seraph captured Jack’s lips in a brushing kiss.   
  
Without a pause, Castiel pushed his tongue into Jack’s and swallowed the high pitched sound Jack made when Castiel started to pull the huge plug out at a slow pace. While he was pulling the plug out, Castiel traced Jack’s stretched wide rim with the fingers of his other hand and that was the moment Jack pulled back and struggled in Castiel’s hold. Grinning, the seraph pushed the plug in just as slowly as he had pulled it out. With his back bowed in a beautiful arch, Jack cried out and offered Castiel his throat. Growling, Castiel pushed the plug back in when an idea came to his mind.   
  
“I’m going to pull the plug out, Jack. You remember what will happen should you spill even one drop of Sam’s release. I will have to tell him about your failure and then he will see you and have you correct your mistake. He will put your pretty cock in a cage, strap you down and fill you up again and again until not even one of our toys can keep you from leaking all over the place. You want to know my favourite part of your punishment?”   
  
Jack was panting but he nodded but his eyes rolled back in his head when Castiel attempted to pull the plug halfway out again.  
  
“It’s when he calls for Dean and me, Jack. When he invites us to turn you into an even bigger mess while he watches. If you want to make all of us really happy, you’re going to misbehave and spill what Sam gave you or you can be a good little boy and keep what he gave you when I pull your plug out.”  
  
Gasping when the plug was shoved back in, Jack looked at Castiel with feverish eyes. “Good, I will be good, I promise.”   
  
Without a warning, Castiel pulled the plug out fast and Jack cried out and his voice echoed in the room but he was a good little boy indeed as he used his grace to help himself to not spill one drop of Sam’s release.   
  
Sighing in faked disappointment, Castiel flung the plug somewhere into the bathroom as he walked back to the edge of the bathtub and Jack released Castiel from the iron grip of his legs. Without words, Castiel let Jack know that he wanted him to turn around.  
  
Jack leaned against the edge of the tub and in the tense lines of his shoulders, Castiel could see that Jack was still trying to be good and not spill Sam’s release by accident. Leaning over Jack, Castiel bit down on his earlobe before he pressed against Jack’s rim with his grace. “Let me in, Jack.” Low spoken words but an order nevertheless and when Castiel pressed in once more with his grace, he met no resistance.   
  
Groaning, Jack’s shoulders dropped when, with Castiel’s help, he didn’t have to guard Sam’s cum on his own anymore.   
  
Pushing in deep with his grace, Castiel used nothing but hard and deep thrusts to fuck the Nephilim who was pliant under his hard thrusts and soft kisses along his shoulders and throat. Forming his grace into something hard and unyielding, he added a slightly curved form it and when Jack froze completely in his arms, Castiel had to hide his grin against Jack’s throat when he repeated his last thrust.   
  
Shoving his grace, formed into a thick hard line, into Jack at a slow pace was enough to make Jack struggle and whine. Castiel, meanwhile, made sure to brush Jack’s prostate with every hard but slow thrust.   
  
Moaning at the pleasure he felt himself as he fucked Jack with his grace, Castiel dragged his hands through Jack’s wet feathers until he found what he was looking for. With careful fingers, Castiel found the hidden oil glands only to circle the swollen nubs with his fingers before he pressed down on them. Jack bucked in his hold and disturbed Castiel in what he was doing. Snarling, he buried his fingers deep in Jack’s feathers only to wrap another tendril of his grace around Jack’s cock and balls. Howling when Jack realized that Castiel had taken his ability to cum only to add more pressure on his prostate, the seraph grinned devilishly as he started to spread the oil leaking from Jack’s oil glands all over golden-brown feathers.  
  
“Tztztz...naughty little boys don’t get to cum, you know this, Jack.”   
  
Jack bit down on his lip and Castiel saw it and his grin only got bigger. “I’m sorry, Castiel...but you surprised me and…” Jack’s next words died in a hiss when Cas closed his hand around Jack’s cock and started to jerk him off while he licked over an engorged oil gland and the taste of honey-filled his mouth. The taste was so delicious that Castiel almost lost control over his grace but Jack’s surprised gasp pulled him out of his pleasure clouded mind and he tightened his grip on his grace again. With one hand without a task, Castiel went back to spread the oil all over Jack’s feathers as far as he could reach as he tried to fight a dirty idea forming in his mind.   
  
Standing straight again, Cas thrust his hard cock between the cheeks of Jack’s ass but even though the water, Cas could see that Jack’s hole was stretched wide around his grace. “You can decide now, my greedy little boy…” Heated words while Cas neither stopped moving his hand around Jack’s nor did he stop his slow, hard thrusts with his grace.   
  
“You can keep the cockring and the ring around your balls and I will fuck you with my cock and my grace at the same time. Your greedy hole will look so pretty stretched all around me, I’m sure about it. Option two will be me, fucking your hole with my cock while my grace fucks your cock. I don’t feel like allowing you to cum because Sam already allowed you this. Still, I’m feeling generous and you are allowed to choose the way I’m going to fill you up some more while you aren’t allowed to cum. What’s your answer, little boy? What kind of way do you choose to end up as a tight sleeve for my cock? Nothing but a hole to fuck and leave behind wet .”  
  
Surrounded by Cas, arms and wings and grace, Jack was panting as he keened with a hard thrust that clouded his mind in pleasure and denied release. He didn’t struggle but he shivered when he lowered his head before he answered the question. “Will I be plugged again when you filled me as well?” Hearing the hunger in Jack’s small voice, Castiel chuckled. No reason to deny the request. “Sure, I’m going to fill your hungry hole some more only to make you feel all good afterwards and give you something to clench on. You still haven’t answered my question, Jack.”  
  
When Castiel tightened his grip around Jack’s cock, the Nephilim hissed and spoke between clenched this. “Two, option two, please.” Licking over the shell of Jack’s ear, Castiel chuckled. “So polite…”   
  
Positioning himself at Jack’s hole, Castiel slowly pushed in and pulled his grace out at the same time and for a short amount of time, Jack found himself getting fucked by Castiel’s grace and cock at the same time. When the burning stretch was over, Jack slumped over in Castiel’s hold but the seraph only groaned in pleasure when Jack’s body closed in around him and the fit was once more tight and hot all around his cock.   
  
Holding Jack upright while he buried his cock in his tight ass was an easy task for Castiel. The second he bottomed out, the seraph let go of the grace around Jack’s cock and balls. Placing a kiss on the wet skin of Jack’s jaw, Castiel kept his voice low for his next words. “You can still go with option one, Jack. I would love to feel your tight hole stretch wide around my cock and grace.” But Jack only shook his head. “No, I’ll stay with option two.”  
  
Pulling back, Castiel gave Jack a stabbing thrust with his cock that punched the air from the Nephilim’s lungs. “As you wish, my cock-hungry little boy.”  
  
Holding onto Jack’s hips as he started thrusting, Castiel used the grace he had formerly wrapped around the boy’s cock and balls, to form it into a thin hard rod which he held in place right in front of Jack’s slit. With every thrust of his hips, Castiel pushed his cock in deep while Jack mewled and whined and groaned as Castiel used the same thrusts of his hips to push Jack forward and more or less used the rod built by his grace to impale his cock.   
  
The thrusts of Castiel’s cock made Jack moan but the sound turned into a howl when he realized he was getting his hole fucked by Castiel’s cock and his cock impaled by the seraph’s grace. Castiel was far past the point of making any kind of sounds as he felt his grace penetrate Jack from two ends and his pleasure, the only thing that mattered to him at the moment, escalated more and more. When he had shoved his grace deep into Jack’s body until the tendrils curled around the boy’s prostate, Castiel roared and stretched his wings wide when he felt his cock push down on Jack’s prostate for the first time. It almost felt like he was getting milked himself and suddenly his own hole felt empty and should either Sam or Dean walk right in only to fuck him and be done with him, he would be more than happy.   
  
Jack’s wings were flapping around wildly and water splashed everywhere while the Nephilim was helpless in Castiel’s grip, held tightly, fucked rough and dirty without any kind of release himself. Cas, meanwhile, did as he said and used Jack like he was some kind of anonymous hole. Every brush against Jack’s pleasure spot felt like a touch to his own. He heard and felt Jack cry out and struggle as he was being used with his own release out of reach. The knowledge, that he could free himself easily and that in their weird family no one would hurt the other, was the thing which kept them together for a long time. That they could seek out pleasure from each other in the most wicked and sometimes wrong ways only to enjoy it even more.   
  
So, yeah, Castiel felt Jack struggle as pleasure turned unbearable without release and started to border on pain while Castiel himself fell even deeper into the hole that was his pleasure. When the seraph finally allowed himself to let go, his release was like a prayer and a revelation. Crying out at the intense pleasure raging through his vessel, Castiel felt every zap of pleasure like electricity up to his wingtips as he pumped his release into Jack. The thought of filling the Nephilim even more up, to add even more mess to Sam’s and feel his release mix with the release of their archangel gave Castiel a dirty kind of satisfaction.   
  
Breathing hard, Castiel rested his head against Jack’s soft and wet hair as he released the Nephilim from his grace rod. When the grace dissolved, Jack made a broken sound and used the edge of the bathtub to keep himself upright.   
  
Looking around with laziness slowing down his movements, Castiel spotted the plug at the other side of the room. With a snap, the toy was back in his hand and with a bare minimum of grace, he cleaned and lubed the toy up once more. The next touch of his grace made sure that nothing of his own release, mixed with Sam’s would be spilled when he pulled out only to replace his cock once more with the plug.   
  
Once more filled and stretched, Jack slumped forward and rested on the warm and wet tiles of the bathroom floor. Amusement was a vivid and living thing in Castiel’s grace when he started to wash Jack’s body and feathers in earnest. Arousal was taken care of, his vessel and grace sated for the moment. Time to take care of their exhausted Nephilim slash Kitsune as Castiel felt a tickling tail wrap itself around his leg.  
  
…  
  
 _Two hours later…_  
  
Cursing, Dean paused in the hallway after he left his brothers’ office. Sam had been in a devilish mood when he suddenly appeared in the storeroom. Dean found himself dragged back into Sam’s office only to be ravished, spanked, fucked and more or less used as a human-sized fleshlight.   
  
After Sam was done with him, the possessive bastard had shoved a fucking huge plug into Dean’s ass and with every step the demon felt the grace enlaced release of his brother slosh around, burn his insides, as grace was the natural enemy of any demon, only to feel himself heal again seconds later. It was a constant change between burning grace and his own ability to heal. Maddening and arousing at once despite having been reduced to a hole to fuck and sully for the last two hours.   
  
Dean was on his way back to his own work when he passed their bedroom. The door wasn’t closed and so he spotted a completely naked Jack resting on his front and deeply asleep in their bed. His legs were slightly stretched apart and so Dean could see the base of the plug resting inside the hole of their little Nephilim.  
  
Growling as he adjusted himself in his sweatpants, Dean looked both ways down the hallway before he silently walked into their bedroom and closed the door. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Gags  
> Poly Bingo Square: Free Square

Dean closed the door silently and approached the silent Nephilim. Letting his calloused fingers wander over Jack’s naked calf, Dean watched Jack twitch in his sleep. He shifted in his sleep, one of their pillows hugged against his chest, and Dean grinned when Jack opened his legs some more and he could take a better look at the toy someone used on their boy. 

Kneeling on the bed between Jack’s parted legs, Dean’s grin grew when he saw Jack’s puffy hole, stretched by one of their biggest plugs. Shuddering at the memories when this toy had been used on his ass, Dean bit down on his lips to stay silent when he remembered the toy he was currently wearing. Sam had used his grace with a dangerous smirk as he sealed the plug and took any chance from Dean to remove the toy himself. He would have to bear the constant change between burning and healing until either Sam would show mercy on him or Dean would beg on his knees to have it removed. 

Circling the base of the plug Jack was currently wearing, Dean thought about his possibilities at the moment. He was sure that his brother had been the one fucking their little Nephilim, the bastard was possessive as fuck and loved to know that one of them was walking around with his cum inside. Enough reason to add some of his own and turn the little boy’s ass into an even bigger mess. When Dean spotted the tie around Jack’s neck, he knew that Sam hadn’t been the only one taking care of their little boy. Even more, reason to fuck him too. 

Slowly, Dean got off the bed and stripped out of his sweatpants and t-shirt. With probing fingers, he touched the base of his own plug only to feel a zap of energy hit his fingers...followed by another zap of energy which seemed to aim right at his pleasure point. 

Tasting his own blood when he rammed his teeth into his tongue to keep himself from crying out, Dean closed his hand around the base of his cock as fast as possible to stop the orgasm the flash of energy wanted to force from him. His cock was twitching in his hand and he was so close to blowing his load, that Dean didn’t dare to move at all for several minutes. Jack was still deeply asleep in their bed and rubbed his sleepy face lazily against the pillow he was hugging like a teddy bear. 

When Dean was sure his cock wouldn’t explode at the first touch, he exhaled almost forcefully before he kneeled back on the bed between Jack’s legs. Keeping himself upright with one hand and right over Jack’s neck, he circled the plug with his free hand only to pull at the plug’s base now and then. 

In his sleep, Jack started to shift and moan in a low voice as he started to rub his cock against the bedding under him. Smirking, Dean closed his fingers around the base of the plug until it was partly pulled out and Jack’s rim was stretched around it. 

“Wakey, wakey, Jack...I have a surprise for you.” 

Jack stirred in his sleep and his eyes flew open when Dean let go of the plug and Jack’s body pulled the plug back in hungrily. 

When a small whimper left Jack’s lips, Dean grinned. “There you are, little Jack. Have you kept Sam’s cock warm for him today.” Jack nodded shyly and looked at Dean with huge eyes. “And Castiel’s too.” At Jack’s added words, Dean tapped against the base of Jack’s plug and the demon noticed the twitch of the foxtail followed by a heavy shiver. Letting go of the plug, Dean closed his hand around Jack’s balls. 

“Were you a good little hole for them? Did they fuck you until you made everything dirty around you?” 

Jack was panting when Dean gave his balls a hard squeeze before he let go again. “Only Sam, Cas didn’t allow me to cum. He fucked me, plugged me again and washed my wings.”

This means that Jack would probably cum at Dean’s first touch and he would be loose, wet and open. Perfect for a demon who wanted nothing more than to work off some frustration after playing fleshlight for an archangel for two hours. 

Chuckling, Dean reached for the cuffs resting on top of the headboard which were attached to long chains embedded into the wall. Jack’s eyes grew huge and he tried to wiggle away but Dean caught him by the tie around his neck, wrestled his arms to his back, snapped the cuffs shut around Jack’s wrists after he had snaked the chains around the Nephilim’s arms. When Jack started to whimper, Dean shoved the end of the tie between his teeth. 

“Come on little Jack. You know how this goes. They fuck you, can’t have enough and fuck the only demon in this household and I will fuck you in return.” 

For a second, Jack’s eyes started to glow in an amber coloured light but the chains prevented him from using his powers. Deep in the back of their minds, both of them knew that he could break out of these chains in a heartbeat. 

“No no no, none of that. You know the rules, little boy. You’re going to be silent and let me fuck you like I want to.” Cheerfully, Dean lifted Jack up until he could shove the pillow from under Jack’s chest under his hips. Whatever Jack wanted to say ended up as muffled sounds when his face was pressed into the blanket. 

Humming to himself, Dean spread Jack’s legs until he could move freely and had a perfect view of his stuffed and filled hole. When Dean pulled the plug out without warning, Jack’s scream was muffled and his stretched hole winked at Dean. 

Whistling at the promise of such a greedy hole around his cock, another idea struck Dean. He threw one of his legs over Jack’s, closed his hand around his cock and started to jerk himself off. Moaning at the pleasure, mixed with pain when his body tightened around the plug in his ass, Dean only aimed to get himself off as fast as possible. Hissing when he was only a stroke or two away, Dean leaned forward, aiming his cock at Jack’s fluttering hole and when his orgasm finally washed over him, Dean watched as his release hit Jack’s fluttering hole. Some of his pearly white release covered Jack’s hole but Dean felt a smug satisfaction that he even managed to pump some of release right into Jack’s stretched hole. 

Snickering to himself for this achievement, Dean looked behind himself to check that there was enough room to lay down for him before he made himself comfortable. Wiggling around until he was comfortable, followed by low hiss when his own plug made itself known, Dean placed his rough hands on the cheeks of Jack’s ass to spread him wide in front of his eyes. Humming, Dean nipped at the twitching foxtail in front of him. 

“I’m sure you will enjoy this as much as I will, little boy.”

Without waiting for a muffled response, Dean leaned in and licked over Jack’s hole in a slow and wet line, tasting mostly himself with soft notes of Jack but when he pushed his tongue into the open hole in front of his eyes, Dean moaned at the taste he found. The mixed releases of Sam and Cas burned his tongue before Dean healed himself again only to dive right back into to take another taste. Above him, Jack moaned and whimpered only to struggle against the hold of the chains and the cuffs holding him in position together with Dean’s body between his parted legs. 

Moaning at the tastes filling his mouth, the burning of grace on his tongue together with Jack’s muffled sounds of pleasure...it only made Dean’s own pleasure laced with pain stronger as his own brother’s release still filled and burned him from the inside. 

Dean was so pleasure-drunk, he didn’t notice the movement of his own hips at first as he was rubbing his cock against the sheets. Frowning, Dean pulled back? with a last slow lick over Jack’s rim. What to do next with this helpless and fucked open little Nephilim? 

Looking down at Jack, Dean stared at the sun-kissed tan of Jack’s whole body as the boy loved to spend time outside in the sun, stark naked, and his beautifully coloured fox tail whipped from one side to the other. Grabbing said tail, Dean let the soft fur slide through his fingers like water as he thought about his next move. 

Jack, meanwhile, had stopped to squirm and wiggle around and Dean could see him relax while he let his tail slide again and again through his fingers. Shaking his head with a smile playing over his features, Dean lifted his hand only to bring it down hard on the soft flesh of Jack’s ass.

Behind his makeshift gag, Jack screamed when Dean’s hand came down hard on his ass while the demon chuckled loudly only to bring his hand down once more on the other side of Jack’s ass. Marvelling at the imprints of his hand appearing on Jack’s flesh as red marks, Dean looked around if he could find any other of their other toys for this kind of pleasure but instead of a paddle or a crop, the demon spotted one for their vibrators. 

Whistling a Led Zepplin song to himself, Dean grabbed the vibrator, one of their strong ones, and grinned when Jack tensed as he heard the sound of the switched-on vibrator. Pushing the vibrator into the open and fluttering hole in front of him, Dean could hear Jack sob as he was held in place while the vibrator worked on him. Watching Jack closely, Dean twisted the vibrator around until he found the right angle. The next shout Dean heard from Jack was completely audible and echoed in the room even through the gag.

Satisfied with this part of his work, Dean let his hand come down hard once more on the soft flesh of Jack’s rear while the vibrator stretched his hungry hole open. With every hit Dean delivered, Jack screamed and wailed louder...before he suddenly turned into one tense line, started to whimper and every fibre of resistance drained from his body.

Curious, Dean reached down between Jack’s legs only to meet a sticky wetness. Laughing, Dean left the vibrator where it was for a moment longer as he licked his fingers clean before he pulled the toy out. Switching it off, Dean threw the vibrator aside, gripped Jack around the hips to pull him to his knees. No resistance came from the spent Nephilim as Dean moved his body around to his liking...before Dean pushed forward and bottomed out in one slow thrust. 

When Dean pulled Jack down onto his cock, he was surprised how tight Jack was despite having the third cock of the day up his ass, a huge plug and a strong vibrator. The boy’s ass was like a vice around Dean’s cock. The next thing Dean felt was the burning pain that turned into pleasure when he met the collected release of the two angels who fucked and filled their naughty boy before him. 

For a long minute, Dean only enjoyed the burning of grace against his cock while Jack’s body seemed to pull him even deeper. The pain bordered almost on almost too much but his natural healing fixed the damage.

When Dean finally found enough working brain cells, he pulled out slowly...only to ram back in. Nothing but soft muffled whimpers could be heard from Jack as his face was pressed against the bedding while his arms were still bound tightly behind his back. 

Grinning, Dean moved his hands from Jack’s hips and closed his fingers around the chains. 

With this new kind of handle, Dean pulled Jack into every thrust and watched his own cock appear and disappear in Jack’s cock-hungry hole. He took his sweet time, fucking Jack on his cock. No reason to hurry as the picture presenting itself in front of Dean was too delicious to hurry and speed up his chase to his next release. 

Once, Dean came surprisingly close when Jack howled in a broken way while his ass tightened even more around Dean’s cock as he forced another orgasm from his boy. Grinning and proud of himself, Dean leaned over Jack’s back and rutted against his backside. The burning pain was still there and when Dean changed the angle, it felt like he suddenly drowned in grace infused cum...before he added his own release to the mess Sam and Cas already left behind as they filled Jack up. 

Moaning loudly as he pumped his release into Jack, Dean felt sated and relaxed and collapsed on top of Jack when the last drop of cum was milked from his cock. Under him, Jack made a protesting sound but Dean only grunted and rolled off of him. 

Dean wanted to close his eyes and have a nap after such a good round of fucking this tight hole...but he pulled himself up, picked the plug up from where he had left it behind, and licked his lips when he pushed the toy back into Jack’s greedy hole. Jack took the plug back in like he hadn’t been fucked three times this day but when Dean freed him from the chains and the makeshift gag, Jack looked at him with tired and unfocused eyes before he closed them and fell back on the bed.

Sighing in pleasure, Dean got up and left the room. Shower first, nap later, but this had been a really good fuck...even with the still-sealed toy up his own ass.


	4. Family sticks together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kink Bingo Square: Double Penetration  
> Poly Bingo Square: Castiel/Dean/Sam  
> Sam W. Bingo Square: Double Penetration

It was a comfortable and slow morning but Sam, Dean and Castiel couldn’t enjoy it and it pissed them off. The air was charged up by the energy emanating from all of them. A low but dangerous glow illuminated Sam’s six wings while Castiel’s dark wings seemed to be absorbing every shadow in the room. Dean’s eyes were constantly shifting back and forth between human green and demon black.  
  
A pack of feisty werewolves thought it would be a good idea to roam their territory and terrorize the people living in their path.  
  
Castiel and Sam were sure that the wolves had the support of a warlock or a witch because they could suddenly appear at night, overcome most kind of protector spells, kill everything that moved in their path before they vanished once more.  
  
It was rare that people would come to Sam as their archangel and highest power in the territory but their people had reached out to him and asked for his aid. Which was the reason they were currently planning their next two steps.  
  
Sam had already contacted Rowena and given her the task to check if their suspicion about the involved warlock or witch and because the full moon was over for this month, they could only try to track the wolves back to their origin until the full moon would rise anew.  
  
Sam was reading a report from one of his trackers when he felt something brush against his wings. Startled, he looked up but Dean sat across from him on the other side of the table and Castiel held his wings loosely against his back while Sam had his wings stretched out behind himself. Looking around, he saw nothing that could have touched his wings.  
  
Lifting his wings, Sam shook them once and made his feather rustle softly before he pulled his wings against his back.  
  
Another touch on his wings, following the high arc of his left top wing and Sam, felt his feathers fluff up at the soft touch that was more of a caress than a touch. Like fingers wandering through his feathers and touching the strong bones and muscles under the feathers.  
  
Snapping his wings out at the invisible touch, Sam remained seated but scanned the room with his powers while his wings brushed against the walls of the room. His wings were too big to really be stretched indoors.  
  
At Sam’s sudden movement, Cas and Dean looked and looked at the archangel.  
  
Still scanning the room, Sam neither saw nor felt anything that was off but he could still feel someone touching his wings. The touch had wandered and now invisible feathers were touching Sam’s smallest set of wings and so close to his back Sam normally would blast everyone away with the help of his grace who even dared to try and touch his wings.  
  
“Sam?”  
  
Dean looked at him with obsidian eyes while Castiel lifted his own wings with a soft rustle of feathers. Sam could actually see the movement on Castiel’s wings where invisible fingers carded through the black feathers.  
  
Sam was about to answer Dean’s unspoken question when a soft breeze, warm like summer morning, went through the room, ruffling angel wings and a happy yipping sound filled the air and vanished again with a bang of the door as the door was smashed open.  
  
Looking at the open door, Sam got up and the others followed him.  
  
If their little Kitsune went as far as to pull such a stunt on them instead of seeking them out personally, it always meant one thing.  
  
_Come to me…_  
  
The fact that all three of them had been in the same room meant that their little Kitsune wanted all three to come to him.  
  
Following the summer breeze which still surrounded all of them, they walked through the bunker until they stood in front of the door leading to their bedroom. Looking at Dean and Cas, Sam opened the door and walked in with the others right behind him.  
  
There, on the bed, Sam saw their Kitsune and the way he was enjoying himself.  
  
Jack kneeled in the middle of the bed facing the door. His fluffy tail was wrapped around himself as he reached behind himself and the way he was gasping for breath every few seconds, Sam knew what Jack was doing...and what he wanted.  
  
The door fell shut behind them and Jack looked at them with eyes burning in the colour of amber. He whimpered and his wings suddenly appeared only to be lowered onto the bed in a display of open submission. Jack wasn’t addressing one of them specifically but all of them and so it was up to them to decide.  
  
Turning around when he felt Dean move, Sam snarled at the others and lifted his wings, blocking Jack from their view.  
  
Staring first Dean and then Cas in the eyes, Sam flared his wings out until the feathers brushed against the walls, the floor and the ceiling. Only when Dean took a step back and Cas lowered his own wings did Sam pull his wings back to himself. The others had submitted to his superior strength and wouldn’t challenge him for his right to take their Kitsune before him.  
  
Growling in satisfaction, Sam stripped himself out of his shirt, kneeled on the bed and closed his hand around Jack’s hard cock. Jack whimpered when Sam started to jerk him off and looked up at the archangel but didn’t stop the movement of his right hand.  
  
Grinning, Sam reached between Jack’s legs and laughed softly when he felt the hard silicone of the dildo Jack was using on himself.  
  
“Hungry again, little fox?” Sam whispered and blew his cool breath over Jack’s skin. Jack nodded, licked his lips and lifted his chin up to offer Sam his throat. Nipping on the soft skin, Sam spread his wings out when Jack started to whisper something in his ear.  
  
Sam laughed once more softly when he heard Jack’s wish but the sound of his laughter drowned in the sounds Jack made when Sam pushed two of his fingers into Jack’s slippery hole alongside the toy. Biting down on Jack’s earlobe, Sam soothed the sting with a fast swipe of his tongue.  
  
“You shall have your wish my witty little fox…”  
  
Whispered words from an archangel to a Nephilim who cried out when Sam pulled his hands back to himself only to open the fly and zipper of his jeans. Gripping Jack around the neck, Sam pulled him down until Jack had to use hands to keep himself up while he was still kneeling on the bed.  
  
Without further instruction, Jack closed his lips around Sam’s cock and sucked him down greedily while Sam used his grace to keep the dildo firmly in place. Sam allowed Jack to set the pace and whenever Jack enveloped Sam’s cock with his warm and soft mouth and throat, Sam pulled the dildo out until only the tip remained in and stretched Jack’s hole.  
  
A growl made Sam look up and he saw Cas and Dean glare at each other. Sam would settle their dispute over who would be allowed to play next with Jack. While Sam could appreciate it when they fought, or he liked to watch the loser being fucked by the winner before the winner took his reward, the archangel still had Jack’s whispered wish in mind.  
  
With his hand buried in Jack’s hair, Sam paid no attention to Jack as he sucked and licked over Sam’s cock. Stretching his top wing, Sam broke the staring contest between his angel and demon and pulled Cas closer with the help of his wing.  
  
“Cas, come to me…”  
  
The seraph leered at Dean before he followed Sam’s order and kneeled next to Sam on the bed while he still filled Jack’s mouth and throat with his cock.  
  
Pulling Cas close with a rough grip to his tie, Sam pressed his lips to Castiel’s and demanded from the seraph to open his mouth. One hand still buried in Jack’s hair and the other holding onto Castiel’s tie, Sam used his grace to open Castiel’s slacks.  
  
The seraph shuddered and when he dropped his wings, Sam started to place a trail of kisses over his neck while he searched his brother’s gaze. Grinning against Castiel’s warm skin, Sam used his wing to point at a chair standing in the corner of his room. The order for Dean was clear, sit down, watch and keep your hands to yourself.  
  
While Dean stalked over to the chair, Sam engulfed Castiel’s grace with his own and told the seraph about Jack’s wish and when Castiel tugged on Sam’s feathers, the archangel knew he had heard his message.  
  
Tugging on Castiel’s tie again, the seraph got up again only to strip himself out of his clothes and was back on the bed in a few seconds. Looking at Sam, Castiel waited for Sam to decide what to do. The archangel smiled and tugged on Jack’s hair.  
  
“You should show Cas how good your mouth is, Jack.”  
  
Not really true, they all knew just how talented Jack’s was with his mouth but when Jack pulled off Sam’s cock with a final lick only to suck down Castiel’s cock until the seraph’s hard cock bumped against the back of his throat, no one complained or spoke up.  
  
Behind Sam, Dean growled low but Sam only grinned at his brother before he looked back at the Nephilim and the seraph in front of him...ah, the possibilities…  
  
Licking his lips at the exquisite view in front of him, Sam dragged his fingers through Castiel’s feathers close to his back before he found the hidden oil glands. Pressing down on the nubs hidden between black feathers, Sam felt Castiel’s wing oil leak from the glands and cover his fingers.  
  
Castiel moaned loudly, pressed his back against Sam’s hand and Jack whined when he almost lost Castiel’s cock. With his fingers still holding onto Castiel’s feathers while he pressed down on the oil glands, Sam moved around on the bed until he was kneeling right behind the seraph.  
  
When his fingers were wet and shiny with oil, Sam pushed two fingers into Cas’ hole. It had been a while since he last fucked Castiel and now Sam’s cock was aching for the strong seraph. Jack made a gagging sound when Castiel bucked his hips forward and Sam had an idea.  
  
Castiel grunted when Sam placed his fingers on his prostate and slowly increased the pressure on the small bundle of nerves before he gave Jack his next order. “Jack lay down on your back and keep Cas’ cock warm while I fuck him but remember to hold on onto your toy. I won’t hold onto it anymore for now.”  
  
As Castiel groaned, Jack made a happy sound as he pulled off Castiel’s cock only to suck him down once more when he was back in position. Jack hummed when he was in the position Sam told him to be and with his fingers still pressing down, hard, on Castiel’s prostate, Sam guided the seraph down with a hand between his wings until he was kneeling in front of Sam on all fours with Jack resting right under him.  
  
Rubbing the shiny feathers together with the oil glands made Castiel shiver while he tried to keep himself as still as possible and not fuck into the warmth of Jack’s mouth while Sam spread him open. A litany of wanton sounds fell from Castiel’s mouth when Sam went from two to four fingers without a warning. Chuckling, Sam rubbed on the sensitive insides of Castiel’s hole and more hungry sounds could be heard from the seraph.  
  
“Maybe you should suck Jack’s cock for him, Cas. You’re getting...loud.”  
  
Without hesitation, the seraph bent forward and closed his own plush and sinful lips around Jack’s cock. Muffled groans sounded from under him and Sam laughed happily while Dean only growled in his corner.  
  
Meeting his brother’s hungry black eyes, Sam pulled his fingers out of Castiel’s hole only to replace them immediately with his cock. A muscle jerked in Dean’s face when Castiel stilled in front of Sam and only moaned around the hard length he held between his lips. Laughing at his brother when he started to thrust, Sam held Castiel in place with his hands around the seraph’s slim hips.  
  
Throwing his head back in pleasure, Sam enjoyed the tight grip Castiel’s hole had on his cock. It had been too long since he had fucked the seraph.  
  
Not feeling the urge to prolong this, Sam only chased his orgasm while Castiel started to push back against him with every thrust. Moaning, Sam didn’t care when Cas started to shake in grip when he reached his orgasm just like Sam didn’t care when Castiel’s feathers fluffed up and the seraph groaned loudly when he had licked every drop of Jack’s release from his lips.  
  
When Sam reached his orgasm, he only stretched his wings wide in a display of strength and pumped his release into Castiel’s hungry hole only to pull out at the last second. Sam watched his milky white release drip from Castiel’s hole while Sam made sure that the last droplets from his current release were added to the cum dripping out.  
  
Cock still hard, Sam slapped Castiel’s ass hard and pointed on the bed.  
  
“I want to see you on the bed with legs stretched apart so Jack can clean up the mess I made for him.”  
  
Jack yipped again and only looked up at Sam to see the archangel nod. The second Castiel lay on the bed, Jack buried his face between his cum stained cheeks to start licking Sam’s release off his skin before he licked over Castiel’s puffy rim.  
  
The seraph muffed his screams with their blanket when Jack started to lick his hole again and again while Sam grinned almost sardonically. This was one of the best ways to reduce the seraph to nothing but moans and begging to get fucked again.  
  
Without a break, Castiel moaned and groaned under Jack’s ministrations and Sam laughed.  
  
“And when am I allowed to fuck one of them?”  
  
Dean’s voice was a snarl and his eyes were nothing but oily blackness.  
  
Sam shrugged like he didn’t care while he pulled the dildo out of Jack’s hole as he pulled the Nephilim into the position he wanted him to be. Ass raised in the air and legs apart until he could see Jack’s balls and cock. Snapping once and Sam held a ball stretcher and a cock ring in his hand. Jack whimpered against Castiel’s hole when he felt Sam use the toys on him. No orgasm for him until he was given permission.  
  
Capturing Dean’s gaze once more, Sam guided his cock slowly into Jack’s waiting hole.  
  
“Just be patient, Dean. I’m sure there will be more holes to fill today.”  
  
Starting to thrust when Dean stayed silent but the expression on his face spoke louder than words could. Adding his own sounds to Castiel’s breathless gasps and moans, Sam only wanted to rile Dean up even more than he already was.  
  
With one orgasm already filling Castiel’s hole, Sam took his time fucking Jack. Slow and almost lazy thrusts turned Sam’s arousal into a hot fire while Dean’s jealousy made the fire burn even hotter. Still trapped under Jack’s tongue, Castiel moaned loudly with every swipe of Jack’s tongue and his dark wings fluttered helplessly.  
  
It felt like an eternity before felt his second orgasm rise. He stilled completely and he just let his orgasm drip from his cock into Jack’s fucked-loose hole and only when his orgasm finally subdued did Sam pull out.  
  
Jack yipped unhappily and looked up at Sam who smiled with amusement. Letting Jack’s soft tail glide through his fingers, Sam tugged slightly on it to make Jack get up.  
  
Castiel huffed with annoyance when Jack abandoned his hole in order to kneel in front of their archangel. Looking down at Jack, Sam dragged his index finger over Jack’s spit wet and rosy lips before he pressed his own to Jack’s. Jack tasted himself and Castiel and the longer they kissed the more Jack rubbed his own hard cock against Sam’s thigh. Placing his hands on Jack's firm ass, Sam held on tight to Jack who started to wiggle in Sam’s grip. Spreading Jack’s cheeks apart to push a single finger into his hungry hole, Sam looked up when he heard his brother groan in frustration.  
  
Ending their kiss, Sam licked over Jack’s shoulder, tasting the sweat and salt on the other’s skin, while he looked at his frustrated brother as he pushed another finger into Jack’s hole. The Nephilim groaned against Sam’s chest and never stopped rutting against his thigh despite being unable to reach his orgasm.  
  
“That’s what you want, Dean? Feeling a filled hole?” Sam kept his voice low as he fucked Jack with his fingers but kept his eyes on his brother. Dean nodded eagerly and was almost standing in front of his chair. Smiling, Sam pushed a third finger into Jack who bit down on Sam’s clavicle to keep himself silent.  
  
“Well, get out of your clothes then, Dean. Holes need to be filled.”  
  
Dean almost ripped his clothes off his body and while Dean was occupied, Sam looked down at Jack who was looking up at him with glowing eyes. Giving Jack a warm smile, Sam placed another small and loving kiss on Jack’s lips right as Dean joined them on the bed.  
  
“Ready for some filled holes, Dean?”  
  
Dean was so caught in his own desire that he didn’t notice Castiel getting up behind him when he tried to reach for Jack. Right before Dean’s fingers touched Jack’s back, Castiel gripped Dean by the shoulders, slammed him down with his back to the bed and held him down.  
  
Dean snarled but even as a Knight of Hell he was no match for a seraph connected to an archangel’s grace.  
  
Jack peeled himself off Sam’s chest so Sam was able to close his hands around his brother’s ankles to secure Dean’s legs. Leaning over Dean, Sam leered at his brother who was still struggling in the angels’ tight hold.  
  
“You see, Dean, you really need to pay attention to what and how I say certain things or you would have seen this coming. Our beloved Kitsune has a wish, you know, which is the reason he called us all together. He’s missing you, not the rough naughty demon you are most of the time but the fucked full and lazy idiot you can be.”  
  
Demon's black eyes faded back to green when Dean realized the meaning of Sam’s words but he was unable to free himself. He was literally trapped by two angels who held him in place.  
  
A snap sounded through the room and Sam watched as Dean realized that he was now right where everyone wanted him to be. Chains attached to cuffs which had been snapped shut around his wrists and ankles forced Dean in a spread-eagled position on the bed. The chains attached to Dean’s wrist were embedded into the wall right over the bed while the chains on his ankles attached to rings that had been embedded into the ceiling.  
  
With his legs help up and stretched apart while his arms were stretched over his head, Dean looked back and forth between all of them before he whined deep in his chest. He was trapped and he knew he was about to get devoured by the angels to fulfill Jack’s wish.  
  
Nodding at Dean’s chest, Sam watched Castiel straddle Dean’s chest and soon the muffled groans of his brother filled the room when Castiel fed him his cock. Castiel started to fuck Dean’s mouth with shallow thrusts that made his ass clench and unclench.  
  
Stroking his own cock, Sam allowed himself to watch his brother and the seraph for some time. Jack had taken over Dean’s vacant chair and was watching them with hungry eyes.  
  
Before Sam took his place between his brother’s legs, he got up and stripped out of his jeans. Once he was finally between Dean’s legs, Sam buried his hand first in Castiel’s feathers until they were shiny with oil. Castiel faltered in his rhythm when he felt Sam’s hands pressing down on his oil glands and Sam smiled with glee when an idea hit him.  
  
Smearing the oil all over his cock, Sam pushed three fingers into his brother’s hole without a warning and started to stretch Dean without much care of finesse. Something was true about demons and pain he had learned after they all had been turned...Dean loved his sex to be laced with pain. Which was the reason why Sam pushed all the way into his brother’s hole without giving him time to adjust or relax. Holes to be filled...and Dean knew that he was now nothing more but holes to be fucked and filled to them. They had played this special game too often in the past.  
  
Castiel hissed when Dean moaned around his cock and he leaned forward to change the angle so he could fuck deeper into Dean’s throat and like this, Castiel offered Sam a perfect view on his puffy rim. Following his idea from moments ago, Sam pushed the same three fingers he had just used on Dean into Castiel’s hole and the seraph moaned and shoved his cock all the way into Dean’s mouth. Dean started to struggle in his chained position and Castiel pulled back up again only to impale himself even more on Sam’s fingers.  
  
Sam grinned as he kept fucking Dean with his cock and Castiel with his fingers. Looking over at Jack, Sam huffed with laughter when he saw their boy fisting his own cock as he kept watching them. The naked hunger on Jack’s face was something beautiful but Jack was eyeing Dean’s cock with a special kind of hunger...and Sam could see grace burn at the tips of Jack’s fingers.  
  
Pulling his fingers out of Castiel’s hole, much to the angel's annoyance, Sam gripped his brother’s cock with his hand and pressed his oil shiny finger to Dean’s slit. Searching for Jack’s gaze once more, he saw the Nephilim’s face was flushed red when he saw that Sam was about to do what he wanted to do to Dean himself.  
  
When Sam let his grace slowly impale Dean’s cock, Jack’s breathing became laboured while Dean’s back bowed off the bed and he howled like an animal around Castiel’s hard cock in his mouth. Letting his grace sink in deeper and deeper until he could feel it hit Dean’s prostate, Sam cut the connection only to shift his hips until he found the angle which allowed him to nail Dean right into the prostate with every thrust.  
  
When Dean wasn’t able to hold himself back, Castiel pulled back and rolled himself off Dean’s chest until he could watch Sam fuck his brother with maniac glee. Sam noticed the cum splatters all over Dean’s freckled face.  
  
Dean came all over himself after a few more of Sam’s hard thrusts and he whimpered in his trapped position. Only because his cock was stuffed full of grace didn’t mean Sam denied his brother a mind-shattering orgasm and Dean jerked and shivered in his chained up position and his eyes rolled back in his head even as more cum dripped from his cock.  
  
Jack made a needy sound from the chair as he kept watching and Sam pulled Dean hard into his next thrust when he hit his own orgasm. Fucking his release as deep as possible into his brother, Sam snapped once more when he pulled out.  
  
The chains vanished and a spent and motionless, but still moaning, Dean remained on the bed. Grace was burning him from the inside out while he kept healing himself and so he was trapped in a vicious circle of pleasure and pain.  
  
Looking at Castiel, Sam pointed at the bed with his wing and Castiel stretched himself out on the bed. it took Dean a moment to follow Sam’s next order, _I want to watch you ride Cas_ , but Dean finally managed to rearrange himself.  
  
He was completely boneless when he lowered himself back on Castiel’s cock and Sam leaned back to watch his brother fuck himself down on the seraph’s cock. It was more Castiel fucking up into Dean’s sloppy hole than Dean fucking himself on Castiel’s cock as his body had to feel like he was on fire thanks to the grace still burning inside of him.  
  
Dean was like a ragdoll in Castiel’s hold, only able to allow Castiel to fuck and fill him. It changed when Sam pushed two of his long fingers into Dean’s hole together with Castiel’s next thrust. Dean’s moan turns into a broken sound but he didn’t protest when Sam stretched him more and more while Castiel never stopped to fuck him.  
  
When Sam deemed Dean ready, he positioned his cock against his brother’s hole. Castiel stopped his sloppy thrusts and waited for Sam to bottom out as he only held Dean upright. Cursing at the tight fit in his brother’s hole together with Castiel, Sam allowed himself a moment to breathe before he started to thrust.  
  
Sam had not enough room to actually thrust because of the tight fit and so he was more grinding than thrusting while Dean whined until nothing but soft whimpers could be heard from the demon. Seraph and archangel were so caught in their own pleasure that they didn’t pay attention to the demon wedged between them. They were fulfilling their Little One’s wish and while Jack would wish for someone else next time, neither of them would turn away from his wishes. They were too connected in their whole beings for that. Ravishing Dean, until he would be useless for the next couple of days, was something they would do to the others as well and no bad blood would happen between them. As selfish as it looked as Sam fucked his brother’s stretched wide and gaping hole without noticing his cries and whimpered mewls; it was only selfish for the moment and they would unite once more on a different day, a different moment.  
  
When Dean came with a tormented sounding cry all over Castiel, the seraph spread his wings and Sam felt him pump his release into Dean and the added swell of Castiel’s cock stretched Dean more. Sam didn’t fight his orgasm. It was hot burning and powerful and he could feel his release mix with Castiel’s. Dean groaned, slumped forward and shivered without making another sound.  
  
When Sam pulled out, he watched his release drip out of his brother’s almost obscenely wide stretched hole. Castiel pulled out as well and together they lowered a grace drunk and fucked out Dean back onto the bed.  
  
An almost chirping sound from the side of the bed made them look up.  
  
Jack was kneeling next to the bed and held a huge plug in his hand which he was now offering to Sam. Chuckling, Sam took the plug from Jack and Castiel helped him to raise Dean’s legs up until he could reach his brother’s hole.  
  
When Sam pushed the plug into Dean’s abused and puffy hole, his brother just took a deep breath and remained motionless on the bed. Sam lowered Dean’s legs back to the bed and let his hands wander over his brother’s prone form. The grace sound he had shoved into his brother’s cock earlier was still firmly in place and Dean shivered now and then when another wave of pleasure made his cock drip precum onto his belly.  
  
Jack made another chirping sound and both Castiel and Sam laughed while they pulled back. They watched Jack straddle Dean’s thighs before he bent forward and started to lick Dean’s belly clean from the precum. Their Little One had what he wanted and was happy now; Dean was his to pleasure now and he would take his time until he would feel satisfied and fall asleep on top of Dean. They all knew what was about to happen because they all had been at the receiving end of Jack’s wishlist as well.  
  
Castiel was about to lean back and enjoy the show when Sam pulled the seraph close with a hard grip on his wing. He pulled Castiel into his lap until he could rest his hands on Castiel’s ass like he had done it earlier with Jack.  
  
Looking up at Castiel while he made himself comfortable on the bed, Sam lifted Castiel up and lowered him back down on his hard cock.  
  
“Do you really think I’m going to let you go so easily today after I hadn’t had you for so long, my pretty angel?”  
  
It was a rhetorical question and they both knew it. Castiel threw his head back in pleasure and rode Sam with barely contained energy and while Castiel fucked himself on Sam’s cock, they both watched Jack enjoy his fulfilled wish. 

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
